A Deeper Understanding
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Jubilee, Kitty and Rogue discover their true potential in this poem songfic. "Understanding" by Evanescence inspired this story.
1. understanding

Song: Understanding by Evanescence

The pain that grips you, the fear that binds you releases life in me, in our mutual shame, we hide our eyes to blind them from the truth, that finds a way from who we are, please don't be afraid when the darkness fades away, the dawn will break the silence screaming in our hearts, my love for you still grows, this I do for you before I try to fight the truth my final time

Jubilee: True beauty comes from within, but I feel uncomfortable in my skin. Lost in the woods, I am damaged goods. Drifting from morning to mourning, I am lost in this chaos and confusion that is known as my life. Hope is for fools like me who have nothing else to believe in. Hope is for fools like me who need something to believe in. Cupid is my very stupid best friend and I am looking forward to the end of days. Love bites and yet life still hurts like labor pains. I am learning to let go and loosen the reins on everything that I have attached myself to. One of these days, I will come out of the closet and embrace life even if it means accepting reality for what it is.

Can't wash it all away, can't wish it all away, can't hope it all away, can't cry it all away ,can't scratch it all away

Kitty: Needy for a friend, you are at my mercy. You cry and I dry your tears time after time. Please trade in your scars and broken spirit for an embrace. Please never forget about the golden years. You're losing your memory now, but I never fail to show up. My heart bleeds for you in this country of poetry. My heart has wings, strings for you to play around with just like a guitar. Let us form an unbreakable covenant instead of going to war. What lies below the ground, this sound of silence? Endless, breathing space creates distance between us. Merciful, I give you a second chance for redemption. You crash into me and I smash into you with full force once again. The history we share is more important than my misery. We break into a song and dance underneath the sun, moon and stars.

Lying beside you listening to you breathe, the life that flows inside of you burns inside of me, hold and speak to me of love without a sound, tell me you will live through this and I will die for you, cast me not away, say you'll be with me for I know I cannot bear it all alone

Rogue: Please don't be in such a haste to waste away. I need you to survive through today. Come on, let us play the staring game. Can you see my heart bleeding for you? I am blessed with a burden, please take me back to the start. Hopeful, I am holding onto you for dear life. Yesterday is now gone, but the memories are still strong. Not looking back physically or letting go emotionally, my faith in you never dies.

Can't fight it all away, can't hope it all away, can't scream it all away, it just won't fade away no

Jubilee: Drama and karma collide prophesying great danger is on the horizon. Serenity falls down with the gentle grace of a fawn. Frozen in time are broken tiny mirror fragments of a courageous spirit. Enslaved prisoner, silent caged bird, embrace the dawn. Born to run, wild free stallion, breathe. Drawn to the rhythm of funeral music, one scream crushes the life of a newborn dream. Hollow inside without a soul, gunshots follow bloody Mary into the dark. Break loose the chains and taste the rains of this life, white dove. Goddess of imaginary light speak and learn how to love for once. Drifting elsewhere, absence is always felt somewhere close by. Unwanted and uninvited, ghostly presence develop a deep longing for something more besides death. The long run home will take a lifetime to complete for this dreamer. Delete all biases, stereotypes and negative thoughts from memory banks. Growing less stronger with each passing hour, whatever happened to the power of the flower? Push harder beyond the pain, wandering lone ranger, seek shelter in the arms of an angel and then surrender.

Can't wash it all away, can't wish it all away, can't cry it all away, can't scratch it all away

Kitty: You disappear and you can no longer hear me. My bleeding heart sheds a tear because I fear something bad has happened to you. I wear your heart on my sleeve, why do you have to leave? Why do you have to grieve me so much? Your disappearing act is getting old really fast. I don't know how long I can remain stuck in the past and wait for your return. I don't know how long I can last this way, patient? Gone now and forevermore, you are never coming back to me. I don't yearn for you anymore so I just ignore and avoid you. I let you burn then move forward with my life.

Can't fight it all away, can't hope it all away, can't scream it all away, it just won't fade away no

Rogue: Bonfire, eternal damnation. Great travail, internal inferno. Natural manmade disaster, fading lost hope. Echoes of fear and despair. Radioactive bombs, noises of chaos. One huge lifelong battle, war of words.


	2. Diamond Jubilee Shalom

Special Event: Jubilee's birthday

Jubilee's p.o.v

Diamond Jubilee Shalom

A kingdom beyond my comprehension

My so called new beginning

Inner call to peace

The thrill of tonight

A birthday blessing and miracle

Leftover embers and sparks

Lingering cinders


End file.
